Writing instruments such as pens and pencils have been widely known for many years. Such instruments are generally used in combination with a separate source of paper or other medium to take notes, write memos, or otherwise memorialize a thought or expression. As is known, pencils serve to transfer a supply of lead to the paper source while pens generally transfer a supply of ink to the paper source to thereby mark the paper. In either event, the lead or ink of the particular writing device cooperates with the paper to effectively memorialize the thought of the writer.
Many conventional writing instruments provide the user with the ability to selectively retract a lead or ink cartridge so that the lead or ink supply is effectively disposed within a housing of the writing instrument. Such writing instruments are generally referred to as “mechanical” wiring instruments, as retraction of the lead or ink typically requires a plurality of moving parts within the housing of the writing instrument. When the lead or ink supply is in the retracted position, use of the writing instrument is prohibited. Prohibiting use of the writing instrument when the lead or ink is in the retracted position allows the user to prevent inadvertent markings when the writing instrument in not in use.
While conventional writing instruments provide the user with the ability to transfer a thought to paper, conventional writing instruments suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a user to acquire a piece of paper or other medium prior to using the writing instrument. Furthermore, while conventional writing instruments provide the user with the ability to selectively retract and extend a lead or ink cartridge, conventional writing instruments suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a user to apply a force directly to a lead or ink cartridge to thereby move the cartridge into the desirable position.
Therefore, a writing instrument incorporating a paper supply and a power source capable of distributing the paper supply to the user is desirable in the industry. In addition, a writing instrument having a power supply capable of articulating a lead or ink cartridge into a usable position through manipulation of a push button is also desirable.